In conventional thread-winding devices, a take-up spool is carried on a mandrel which is progressively displaceable to maintain the filament body of increasing diameter in continuous contact with a driving roller. This mode of mounting is inconvenient since it requires the mandrel to be extracted preparatorily to any further handling of the package.